Secrets, Scandals and Love
by JustSunny
Summary: Set in the 19th Century. Lady Anastasia is a debutant but miserable because the man she wants to marry is not courting her. What happens when a scandal forces Lord Christian to become engaged to her but a long kept secret stops him from giving the girl he has wanted for so long a true chance. SHORT STORY/DAILY UPDATES/NO CHEATING/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is another short story. This one is very different from anything I have written before because this story is set in the 19th century, the English Regency Era, to be exact. Their background is very different to fit the Era and there will be no BDSM because while I'm sure it has been around even then it wouldn't fit the story.**_

 _ **I'm aware that most of you have voted for the** **other story, where Christian went missing and that story will come, but I'm already ten chapters in and it is not a short story, so I will start to post the other story once I have written a few more chapters.**_

 _ **As for this one, you'll get daily updates until all 10 chapters are up. Enjoy!**_

 _ **London 1809**_

Lady Anastasia was annoyed. It was her first season and she should have been enjoying herself but she wasn't. It wasn't for a lack of potential candidates to become her husband, in fact, she had turned out to be the most sought-after debutant this season just as her three older brothers who had raised her from the age of five had predicted. The reason for her being upset was that the one man she had hoped to court her didn't seem to have any interest in her.

Lord Christian Grey had been a friend of her youngest brother Derek for a long time so she had seen him a lot growing up. As she had gotten older she had noticed that he had been watching her more closely when she entered a room, more often than not ending in one her brothers giving him a cold stare to which he replied with a smirk.

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, true he was a ladies man and confirmed bachelor at the age of thirty but she had herself convinced that he was just waiting for her to become old enough to court her. Still, almost half of the season had passed and he never even had asked her for a dance. In fact, he had been avoiding to talk to her ever since. It was a pity because she knew she would never be able to open her heart to anyone else while she was still holding on to her hopes that the man she wanted would eventually start to court her.

She didn't allow herself to think about what he had once said about when she had still been a child and a little too mischievous, which had caused one of the practical jokes intended for one of her brothers to end up with Lord Christian as the victim. He had been quite furious and she had heard that with the combination of her abhorrent behavior and her less than pleasing looks she would never find a husband and end up as an old spinster. It actually had been right there in that moment that she had decided to marry him when she was old enough to do so. Stubborn child that she had been she had thought it would serve him right to end up with her as his wife after what he had said about her.

Of course, she would have given up on that plan if it wasn't for the simple fact that he had become the only man to make her heart race. So, she had decided not to even look for other candidates to marry. It was her first season after all and it was uncommon for young Ladies to wait until their second season to pick a husband. Though, she was growing more and more tired of the social gatherings and cursed Lord Christian for not giving her any attention.

Now, not just did she have to endure another ball in the evening but in addition, her brothers wanted to talk to her which could only mean that they wanted to hear the names of the men she would consider for a marriage. She loved all of her older brothers dearly. Especially her oldest brother Vincent who at the age of twenty-five had given up his bachelor life to not just raise her but also made sure that his two younger brothers who had been nineteen and seventeen at the time would stay out of trouble.

Neither of them was married so far and not for the lack of possibilities, she knew they all waited for her to get married first, so she was well taken off before they would go on the lookout for a suitable wife to start their own families.

„You look like someone just murdered your puppy." Her maid Kate said while she was brushing her hair and then pinned it back into an artful style.

„Just leave it be, Kate." She muttered with a sigh. Kate was not just a maid but a dear friend to her, the woman was only five years older than her and wasn't afraid to speak her mind which Ana admired. Often times she wanted to be more like her but a proper upbringing had taught her to behave more demure which was hard to shake at times even in the privacy of her bedroom when she was just talking to Kate.

„Fine, but one of these days you have to tell me who is responsible for your sour mood so I can hire someone to have his teeth removed by force." Kate said and Ana rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later she got up from the chair and walked downstairs into the salon where her brothers were waiting for her.

„Please sit, sweetheart." Lord Vincent said and so she did looking at her brothers expectantly.

„So, Anastasia with the first half of the season over we would like to know which of the men you have meet have piqued your interest." Lord Vincent said and Anastasia felt horrible even before she answered.

„None." Was what finally left her lips and for a moment all of her brothers stared at her.

„None? How can that be, Anastasia?" Lord Miles, the middle brother asked.

„Well, even though I have talked to a lot of suitable men this season neither of them could hold my interest." She confessed.

„Not even Lord Wendringham?" Lord Derek asked and that got a snort out of her.

„I'm sorry, but Lord Wendringham is a pig, I would rather become an old spinster than to be his wife." She said and all three looked at her in surprise.

„And why would you a call the Lord a pig?" Lord Miles asked trying to hide his amusement because he quite enjoyed it when his little sister couldn't keep the facade of a demure young Lady up and started to speak her mind.

„Maybe because good old James is a perverted son of a bitch who gets his kicks by whispering shockingly descriptive words in regards to love-making into the ears of the innocent." They all heard a dark male voice and turned around to find Lord Christian leaning casually in the doorframe.

„Christian, I thought you said you would be out of town for two more weeks." Lord Derek said and got up to greet his friend.

„I changed my mind." He said and sat down.

„Anastasia, I want to know what Lord Wendringham has said to you." Vincent demanded after everyone was seated again.

„He asked me to take a stroll with him and then proceded by asking me to take a certain part of his anatomy in my mouth."

„Where is that bastard? Has he laid hands on you?" Lord Derek who had a rather short temper hissed and got up.

„Please Derek, nothing happened... in fact, he seemed rather offended by my reply and left me standing in the middle of the Rochester's garden." Anastasia giggled.

„Well, dear sister, what did you tell him?" Miles asked.

„I just told him that any part of his anatomy that would come close to my mouth would end up getting bitten off. Is that offending, Miles?" She asked innocently and all the men in the room started to laugh, which made it hard for her to hide her own smile. Her brothers would be shocked to know that ever since she had become off age Kate had no longer seemed to think that she had to keep her affairs a secret from Anastasia, so she knew way more about the things that could happen between a man and a woman than any innocent girl should.

„Very well, that is a no for Lord Wendringham but what about the young Lord Hamilton." Derek asked and this time Anastasia did laugh.

„He seems quite eager to find a wife what is funny about that, Anastasia?" Derek asked.

„Oh he is looking for a wife I'm sure, only he has no desire to actually be a husband and I don't wish to be married to a man who would prefer to share the bed with one of my brothers instead of myself." She said shocking all four men.

„He has an interest in men?" Vincent asked horrified.

„Yes, Lady Margrave is good friends with Lord Hamilton's mother. When she went to visit her a few months ago she walked in on him and one of the footmen. It was quite scandalous, but seeing that Lady Hamilton is unaware of her son's preferences she didn't bring it up and only warned me after she saw me talking to Lord Hamilton on a number of occasions. Not that I was considering him before but I certainly wouldn't ever consider him now." Anastasia finished.

„I'm almost afraid to ask now, but what about the young Lord Fields?"

„Oh, he is quite lovely but my friend Lady Chelsea has lost her heart to him and while he hasn't taken much of an interest in her I would never encourage him with this knowledge."

„Of course not, dear... so you haven't met anyone who has piqued your interest at all?" Miles asked softly and Anastasia felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

„Well, that's promising." Miles chuckled and Anastasia huffed.

„You don't have to get your hopes up, brother because sadly the one man I would consider has no interest in me, please excuse me now, I have to get ready for the ball because I don't believe you will allow me to miss the second half of the season which would be what I prefer." She snapped got up and left the room. She was angry with herself because she had brought this up when she knew that her brothers wouldn't just let this go. Worse, what if Lord Christian would now believe that she was interested in someone else? She had no idea what to do and couldn't even hide in her room for a good cry, no, she had to get ready for a ball she had no desire to visit in the first place. Life sometimes just wasn't fair.

Lord Christian Grey looked at the door that had just closed behind Lady Anastasia and wanted to punch the wall. He had hoped she would have found someone to marry by now and to find out that wasn't the case put him in a foul mood.

He never wanted to marry, so courting her himself was out of the question. Still, he wanted her more than any other woman he had ever met before in his life. She was charming, lovely, exquisitely beautiful and amusing. He knew she was unaware of the fact just how often her temper got the better of her and believed to be quiet and demure when in reality she spoke her mind freely quite often and it was a joy to behold every time he was lucky enough to be around for it to happen.

Under any other circumstances he would have just seduced her and let her deal with the flaw of being compromised but she was the sister of his best friend, so to seduce her now was out of the question.

So, he had decided to wait for her to get married and seduce her into becoming his mistress then. He could be very discreet and he knew that she would be agreeable even if she had feelings for her husband simply because he had yet to meet a woman who didn't fall for him and most often he did nothing to evoke those feelings. He knew his looks pleased women and his charm would do the rest.

„Well damn me, our sister has lost her heart." Lord Vincent exclaimed.

„I don't see why you are so happy about that, the bastard doesn't want her or didn't you listen to Ana?" Lord Miles replied angrily.

„I did, but surely he just needs a bit of encouragement. He surely is a fourth or fifth son who doesn't think that he meets our standards when it comes to a husband for our sister." Vincent continued.

„And is that what we want for her?" Miles asked sharply.

„Brother, I don't care whom she marries as long as the union is formed out of love. Ana doesn't need a rich husband as she can fill his pockets with her inheritance."

„Our sister doesn't need to find a man by flaunting her money under his nose!" Derek said steaming.

„We all know that, brother. We will find out who the man is and then decide how to proceed. In the meantime, our sister will continue to go to the appropriate events and maybe she will find another gentleman who will steal her heart." Vincent said and then changed the subject while Lord Christian was excusing himself shortly after.

At his townhouse, he took a bath and then got ready for the ball of the evening. His plans had been to stay at his country estate in Kent for the upcoming weeks but he had found himself unable to keep his thoughts from drifting back to Lady Anastasia. If he couldn't court her, he at least had to see her. He knew the events she would be attending and since he was invited to most of them he had decided to attend them as well, so he could at least admire her from afar.

Still, he hoped she would find a husband sooner rather than later so he could finally start his seduction of her and make her his mistress which would be a very satisfying agreement for both of them.

 _ **Let me know what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some of you asked for their age, Ana is 18 and Christian is 30.**_

Lady Anastasia wanted to scream in frustration. This was the seventh event in a row that was attended by Lord Christian and he still hadn't asked her to dance. They knew each other for pity sake, so even if he wasn't interested in her, he could have at least asked her for one dance, but he didn't. Instead, he had danced with widows, matrons and even some of the other debutants who all swooned over him while she put on a brave face and acted as if nothing was bothering her.

Tonight was one of the bigger balls of the season and she had danced so much that she had decided on a break for a while. Not because she didn't enjoy to dance but mainly because of the young Lord Ashton who had asked her to dance three times and stepped on her feet more times than she could count. And he didn't even apologize, the man was so full of himself he believed to be a magnificent dancer when in reality he couldn't even keep up with the simplest of dances.

„Oh dear, Lord Grey is looking at you, Anastasia." Her friend Lady Morgan Davenport said while they were both standing by a table and sipping champagne.

„Is he... well, Lord Grey is a good friend of my brother Derek." She said feigning disinterest. She liked Lady Morgan but Anastasia was no fool, she knew how all the women of society shared their little secrets without thinking about it but she would never dream of telling anyone of her feelings for Lord Christian.

If he would ever find out she would feel so embarrassed she would never be able to look at him again. And she loved looking at him. He was tall, very well-built and had a face that would make angels weep. His dark hair, even if a little unruly was always looking soft and silky while his eyes were of a gray color that reminded her of melted silver but could turn to a stormy gray if his temper flared. Yes, he was devilishly handsome but he was also very charming and had a good sense of humor, which was just one of the many reasons that had made her fall for him.

„He is walking over here, I'm sure he is going to ask you to dance." Morgan squeaked and Anastasia's heart started to beat faster when he finally approached them.

„Ladies, it is good to see you. Lady Morgan, may I ask for this dance." Lord Christian asked and the young woman nodded happily while Ana watched as he took her to the dancefloor and desperately tried not to succumb to tears in front of everyone. He had barely acknowledged her and was now dancing with her friend.

„Lady Anastasia?" She heard a male voice and turned around to find Sir Hensley, the youngest son of the hosts for the evening.

„Good evening, Sir Hensley." She replied politely.

„I saw you standing here, would you like for me to show you the house?" He asked and desperate to leave the ballroom she nodded and took the arm he offered to her.

After showing her around for a while they stopped in the library for a drink.

„I must say, I have wanted to be alone with you for a while now, Lady Anastasia." The young man said and Anastasia wanted to groan. Just her luck another young man infatuated with her and this one was just nineteen, way too young for her to even consider him. Not that she would have either way because Sir Hensley was not just bleak looking but also rather short, in fact, he was a few inches short than her which must have been upsetting for him seeing that she wasn't a tall woman.

„I think we should go back to the ballroom before one of my brothers starts to wonder where I am." She replied politely.

„I'm sure they won't so soon, dear Anastasia." He said and moved closer to her effectively blocking the path to the door for her.

„Sir Hensley, please, step out of the way, I have to go back." She insisted and before she knew what was happening she found herself in his arms and he was kissing her. For a second she was too shocked to react but then she started to push against him but that seemed to make everything even more exciting for the young man because he pulled her even closer and reached for her breasts.

Lord Christian had just finished the dance with Lady Morgan when he noticed that Lady Anastasia was no longer in the ballroom.

Deciding to see where she was he left the ballroom too and walked through the other rooms when he opened the door to the library he felt rage wash over him. In there was Sir Hensley who was kissing an obviously very unwilling Lady Anastasia. For a second he was too enraged to even move but the sound of ripping fabric made him grab the young man and throw him out of the room.

He wanted to grab him again but Sir Hensley jumped to his feet and ran off as if the devil himself was after him. Which probably was a good thing because Christian was quick and very efficient when it came to fist fights. Years of box training had turned him into a man that was as effective with his fists as others weren't even with the help of a gun.

Turning around he found Lady Anastasia on the floor and helped her up.

„Are you alright, Ana?" He asked not caring for any etiquette at the moment while using the nickname only her brothers normally used to address her.

„I think so, thank you, Lord Grey." She murmured feeling shy while he looked at her and had her chin lifted with one finger.

„Oh dear!" The heard a woman exclaim followed by gasps and turned around to find Lady Hensley and several other matrons at the entrance of the library. Both Christian and Anastasia followed their gaze and Anastasia blushed crimson when she realized Sir Hensley had ripped her dress while they had been struggling.

Christian reacted instantly and took his jacket off, draping it around Anastasia's shoulder who pulled it together immediately to cover her exposed breasts.

„What the devil is going on here?" They both heard her oldest brother Lord Vincent who then entered the room.

„Lord Lambert, I'm shocked. Please take your sister home, I do not allow this kind of behavior in my home. This is scandalous rest assured that I will make sure everyone knows of your less than ladylike behavior." Lady Hensley said pointing at Anastasia before she left the library accompanied by the other matrons who had gathered to see what had happened. Ana wanted to run after the Lady and tell her what happened but the fact that it had been her son who actually had attacked Anastasia as well as the fact that this particular Lady with a love of gossip still held a grudge against Anastasia was more than enough for her to remain rooted to the spot.

„Care to explain what happened?" Lord Vincent asked quietly... too quietly, which was always a clear that sign that he was dangerously mad.

„Nothing has happened Vincent, it was an unfortunate chain of events."

„Explain!"

„I was looking for a quiet room to have a drink and decided to go find the library. When I entered I found your sister struggling with Sir Hensley who was kissing her which didn't seem to be what she wanted. So, I grabbed the kid and ripped him off of her. He ran and I helped your sister up to make sure she was unharmed. Sadly, neither of us realized that the little prick had ripped her dress wide open in the front, so Lady Hensley found us in here while her breasts were exposed to me." Lord Christian explained.

„God damn it... Lady Hensley is probably already spreading the gossip."

„Ana, if I bring her back would you explain it to her?"

„I could try, but I have to admit that Lady Hensley is holding a grudge against me." She confessed.

„Why?"

„When I was fifteen I was attending a ladies dinner party, one of the ladies attending got rather tipsy as the evening progressed and a secret she never meant to share slipped her tongue. Lady Hensley was burning to share that secret with all of London as well as some other Ladies."

„What the bloody hell has that to do with you?" Vincent exclaimed, his patience running thin.

„Well, I didn't think that she had a right to bring this secret to light... and as you are probably aware of many ladies have no boundaries to share their secrets in the presence of other Ladies... so I threatened her and some of the matrons that if what was said that night would ever make the rounds through society every little piece of dirt I knew of them would soon be public knowledge as well." She confessed embarrassed.

„Good grief, Anastasia... well, since talking to Lady Hensley will be a rather fruitless effort at this point we have to consider other options, we are leaving. Christian, I expect you at my home within the hour." Lord Vincent said making it clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and led his sister out of the room.

When Lord Christian arrived at the townhouse of Lord Vincent Lambert he knew deep down what would be expected of him. The devil should take Lady Hensley and her son. If it wasn't for that damned family he wouldn't be in the predicament he had found himself in. Finding them in the way they did had clearly compromised Lady Anastasia and even though nothing had happened a wedding was the only solution to save Lady Anastasia's reputation at this point. Only he knew that it wasn't a solution. It would only make matters worse but he couldn't explain that to anyone.

When the butler brought him into the salon all three brothers were in the room and Derek handed him a tumbler of whiskey.

„Christian, first of all, thank you for helping our sister. She confirmed what you told me and I have to say I hate this situation probably as much as you will but I have to ask you to marry my sister. Her reputation will be ruined and no one is going to believe you just came to her aid. You know how rumors spread and I don't want for my sister to live with that flaw." Vincent said and Christian felt cornered.

„I do not wish to marry anyone. Your sister is a lovely young woman, even with this flaw she will be able to find herself a good husband." He said even though he knew that the kind of man who didn't care for his wife to have been previously compromised by another man was not the kind of man these three brothers wanted for their sister.

„So you are saying no?" Derek asked him with a glare and Christian glared right back. Derek was the only one who knew why he would never get married.

„Do you seriously want me to marry your sister?" He asked sharply and Derek understood what he meant.

„I know that you do not wish to get married and the reasons why... but this is a different situation. I know neither you nor my sister are to blame for the situation at hand but I have to insist that you marry her." Derek said. He knew why his friend insisted on not getting married but he didn't believe it would ever become an issue.

Actually, he thought the entire situation was fabulous. His friend was obviously interested in his sister but had never dared to do anything about it. Marrying her would be the best thing for both of them. Ana needed a husband who thought her habit of speaking her mind was entertaining and Christian finally needed a wife to settle down with and start a family. Derek was sure that the love would come with time.

„Fine... so be it, I'll marry her." Christian snapped and left the house to go to his gentlemen's club to drink enough to forget his worries at least for one night. He would need to come up with a plan the next morning but at this moment he was too angry to do so.

He felt enraged to be forced into marriage, betrayed by his friend and cheated by faith because of course, the woman he had to marry and would hate him for it one day had to be the one woman he wanted more than any other woman he had met in all of his life.

He didn't even want to admit it to himself but deep down he knew that her rejection and hate when she found out would break him because what he felt for Lady Anastasia was way more than lust...


	3. Chapter 3

„Can you believe this, Kate? How can they be so cruel? First, I was sent to bed like a child last night and now my brothers have all left the house without telling me what is going to happen! Oh! This is too much." She huffed and got up.

„Ana! How am I supposed to do your hair if you get up to pace every two minutes?"

„As if my hair is important right now, my reputation is ruined... oh, I detest Sir Hensley... the devil shall take him for doing this to me."

„You should be happy that you have been caught with Lord Christian instead. He is a devilishly handsome man." Kate chuckled.

„So what, he doesn't even know I exist anymore... he has avoided me all season and he is a declared bachelor... do you think he is going to court me?"

„Well no, there is no more courting necessary as everyone probably believes by now that you've been already intimate with him." Kate pointed out and Anastasia felt her cheeks heat up.

„So, you do like him?" Kate asked but instead of answering Anastasia sat down again to let her finish her hair. Kate was a dear friend to her but she was also not one to keep a secret and servants liked to talk which was how most rumors were spread and what she felt for Lord Christian was not something she wanted to share with anyone except for himself if he was to ever show any interest in her.

She was just ready to leave her room when Mrs. Rhodes, the housekeeper came in.

„You have a visitor, Lady Anastasia."

„Who is it, Mrs. Rhodes?"

„Lady Hensley." The older woman said and Anastasia stiffened.

„Very well, I will meet her in the salon. Please have one of the maids serve tea and pastries." Anastasia replied and took a moment to compose herself.

„You could always let someone tell her you are not seeing anyone today." Kate pointed out.

„No, I'm not a coward, if this woman is here to celebrate her victory by finding me indisposed I won't give her that satisfaction." Anastasia said straightened her shoulders and walked downstairs where she went to the salon with her head held high.

„Lady Anastasia, I wasn't sure you would be up to having visitors this morning but I just had to see you." Lady Hensley said as the young Lady walked into the room. She despised the young woman. For almost three years now she was damned to keep a secret that was too delicious to remain kept to herself and all just because this chit had been silently sitting by while she had shared confidential information with her friends.

How was she supposed to know that this young girl would be such a little brat but she had waited and now the time had come to do as she pleased.

„I don't see why I shouldn't be able to receive callers, Lady Hensley." Anastasia replied and sat down on the sofa.

„Well, anyway, I came here this morning to offer you a way out of your predicament. I have a group of Ladies over for brunch in an hour and it will depend on your decision what I am going to share with them. So far, the word about your scandalous behavior with Lord Grey hasn't spread and it won't if you are agreeable to my terms." She said and smiled a very obvious fake smile.

„What are these terms of yours?" Anastasia asked stiffly because deep down she already knew.

„I won't tell a soul what happened last night and make sure my friends who were there to witness won't say a word either. In return, you will take back the threat you have made three years ago. It's time that everyone knows who L..."

„Enough!" Anastasia snapped and pushed to her feet.

„Why Lady Anastasia, I'm shocked about your behavior." The older Lady chuckled.

„I have no desire to discuss this matter further with you. Go and tell everyone what you saw last night I have nothing to hide because what you saw was Lord Grey coming to my aid after your youngest son tried to force himself on me, pity that he ran off like a coward before you arrived." Anastasia got out through gritted teeth she was so mad she wanted to slap the woman in front of her.

„How dare you? My son would never act like that."

„Well, it's the only way he will ever get any female to share a bed with him, disgusting little gnome that he is." Anastasia said and the Lady got up too.

„You better believe that before the day is over all of London will know that we didn't just caught you in Lord Grey's embrace... no I will make sure everyone will believe that we caught you in the act, you made your bed, Lady Anastasia now you better learn how to lie in it."

„Oh! Out with you, you lying old hag!" Anastasia all but screamed and Lady Hensley moved to leave so both women turned around and found not just all of her brothers but also Lord Christian by the door and all of them looked furious and just made enough space for Lady Hensley to leave.

It wasn't until she looked at the men again that Anastasia realized they were furious with her. Marvelous, just marvelous, she thought to herself and straightened her shoulders.

„What on earth were you thinking, Ana... have you lost your mind, she gave you an out."

„No, she didn't, Vincent. There was no way for me to agree to her terms."

„Do you care more of someone else's reputation than your own?" Lord Vincent who had lost his patience for good yelled at his younger sister.

„In this case I have no choice. I couldn't agree to her terms, I just couldn't. Please don't be angry with me, Vincent, please." She begged.

„What kind of secret is it that you are allowing for your reputation to be ruined over it?"

„I cannot tell you."

„She cannot tell me... dear Lord... what has gotten into you, Anastasia... your reputation is ruined do you even understand what that means?"

„I'm aware of that, still, I couldn't agree to her terms." Anastasia insisted and this agreement would have been worthless anyway. The reason the secret she was keeping would remain a secret was that she knew the dirty little secrets of all women that had attended the Ladies dinner back then but she didn't even know the other Ladies that had been with Lady Hensley the other night. So, her agreeing had only meant that Lady Hensley would have been free to share both events.

„It doesn't matter now anyway, does it, Vincent?" Lord Derek said.

„What do you mean, Derek?" Anastasia asked.

„Because we have spent all morning visiting our friends to share the very good news that our sister is engaged to be married." He said and started to laugh when his sister opened her mouth, closed it and repeated the same motion two more times.

„Well, will you look at that, our little sister is speechless, that's a first for sure." He laughed.

„I'm glad you find this to be funny but at the very least you could tell me who this fiance is!" Anastasia demanded.

„Sweetheart, do you really have to ask? After all we couldn't marry you off to someone else when your name is tied to a scandal with a man. Christian has agreed to marry you. The wedding will be held in eight weeks from now. The official story is that you have been engaged for two months now but it was kept a secret so you could enjoy your first season for a bit longer. It's unusual but not unheard of." Anastasia heard her brother say but her heart was racing so fast that she had tiny dots dance in front of her eyes and her ears started to ring before her world turned black and Derek managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

„Well, that is one reaction I didn't expect." Christian muttered dryly.

„It was too much for her... Derek, bring her to her room and let her maid look after her she will know what to do." Lord Miles said and glared at his future brother in law.

„Don't give me that look, Miles, your sister could have spared us this damned charade but she decided to have her reputation ruined by that old hag." Lord Christian fumed, he couldn't believe that she had not agreed to the Lady's demands which would have spared them from having to get married. Well, it would have spared him and at this moment he was so angry with Lady Anastasia he wanted to put her across his knee and blister her behind.

„Enough... what's done is done the wedding will take place in eight weeks from now and tomorrow Anastasia and you will have your first public outing at a daytime concert at Vauxhall Gardens." Vincent said and left the room.

„You know, for someone who couldn't keep his eyes of my sister since she was sixteen you are behaving as though she was an old spinster that had been forced on you." Miles pointed out.

„You know that I never intended to get marry so I don't care who my wife is going to be... because I don't want any wife at all." Christian snapped and left the house. Anastasia could have gotten them out of this mess with just a few words but now he would have to convince her that marrying him was a mistake so she would be the one to end the engagement.

Anastasia was still acutely embarrassed when she left her room the next day to meet Lord Christian in the salon. She fainted! She still couldn't believe that she actually fainted the second she realized she was going to marry the man of her dreams. Good Lord, she didn't even want to know what he was thinking of her now. Still, she made her way to the salon where he was waiting for her along with her brother Derek who would accompany them.

„Anastasia, I do hope you are feeling better today?" He asked and was smirking at her which made her blush.

„I'm feeling good, thank you, Lord Grey." She said clearly displeased with him taking amusement from the fact that she fainted.

„So formally, since you are going to be my wife I do believe it is only fitting for you to call me by my given name... or of course any endearment you prefer, love." He said still amused.

„I will keep that in mind." She replied without addressing him at all because she got the feeling he was making fun of her a feeling she hated more than anything.

Derek interrupted them and led them outside where Ana looked in confusion at the two coaches waiting outside.

„Come, love." Christian said and let Anastasia to his coach while his brother went to the other.

Once they were inside Christian looked intently at Anastasia. She was exquisite and for the first time he regretted that he couldn't just accept their engagement, but it was for her own good.

„Now that we are alone I would like to know whose secret has gotten me into this dilemma." He said more harshly than he had intended.

„I cannot tell you, mylord. Just know that I'm keeping the secret for someone I care deeply about which is why I had no choice but to decline to agree to Lady Hensley's terms. I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess." She said quietly.

„You can always call off the engagement."

„You know I cannot do this. My brothers would never forgive me." She replied.

„Well, so be it. Do you realize that I do not wish to have a wife?" He asked sharply.

„Again, I can only tell you how deeply sorry I am, mylord." She said and he glared at her until she couldn't stand his gaze anymore and looked out of the window.

Both of them were desperate, Christian for her to break off their engagement and Anastasia because she didn't know how to convince the man that she loved to give their marriage a real chance because she knew if he did they would have a very happy future together...


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Carrick Grey, third Viscount Reeding, looked at his son not quite sure what to make out of the situation. He had not asked his beautiful fianceé to dance all evening and now that she was dancing with his cousin Elliott he was scowling at her.

„You know, son if you didn't want for Lady Anastasia to dance with someone else you should have asked her." He said when he stepped next to his son.

„I'm not in the mood to dance."

„Then at least allow the girl to have some fun. She is such a nice young Lady, I'm very pleased with your choice and your mother adores her." Carrick said and raised an eyebrow when his son scoffed.

„Please forgive me, father, I'm not in a good mood today." Christian said and left the ballroom of his parent's country estate. They had insisted to have a ball in honor of his engagement to Anastasia and he had found no good reason to say no.

In addition, Anastasia still wasn't ready to break their engagement even though he had behaved horribly towards her on any given chance. All she did was to react sweet and kind, not once even raising her voice. Good grief, she had even defended him to her brothers when all three of them had wanted to have fist fights with him over his appalling behavior.

In his anger he needed something to stronger to drink then the champagne that was being served, so he went to his father's study where he had half a bottle of whiskey. When he had calmed down enough he went back to the ballroom and saw Anastasia with a few other young ladies by a table. At this moment he decided to make sure this time she wouldn't just calmly ignore his horrible behavior... no, this time she would break off that damned engagement.

So, he walked towards the young women and politely greeted them.

„I hope the ladies won't mind, but I just have to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room. Lady Halbrook, will you do me the honor?" He said and offered his arm, so she couldn't deny his offer while all the other young ladies gasped and looked at Anastasia who to his horror was smiling encouragingly at Lady Halbrook who then followed him to the dancefloor.

Damn her, he had imagined she would yell at him, create a scene or simply leave. His abhorrent behavior was a clear invitation to break the engagement... no one would blame her it had been perfect but again she hadn't even blinked. When he left the dancefloor he noticed that she was gone... well, maybe she didn't want to make a public scene, he thought to himself and went to look for her until he eventually found her on a bench in the conservatory.

He looked at her and the way her body moved and realized that she was crying. Was that was she did each time he behaved poorly, put on a brave face until she found a quiet place to cry? The thought was making him feel even more horrible than he already did for treating her so poorly.

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself kneeling in front of her but she turned her face away from me.

„I'm sorry, Christian. I know you don't want me...but I can't change how things are." She cried softly and again he felt like the worst person in the world. He behaved horribly towards her and she was apologizing to him.

„Look at me, love." He said and took a handkerchief from his pocket to dry her tears.

„My parents left me a country estate if you wish I can move there after the wedding. You can remain in London and continue to live your life the way you are accustomed to." She suddenly offered.

„You want me to have mistresses?" He asked surprised and angry at the same time.

„Well... I wouldn't say I want you to but I know you don't want to be my husband and I'm clearly not what you find attractive so I can..."

He knew he would regret this later, but the moment she mentioned that he didn't find her to be attractive he simply lost his mind. He had wanted her for years and now finally the time had come, so he pulled her closer and kissed her.

Anastasia had no idea what was happening to her, one moment she had offered Christian what she thought to be the perfect solution to him and now he was kissing her and she had no idea why he would do such a thing when he had made it clear time and time again that he didn't want her.

„Come, love." He suddenly said when he stopped to kiss her took her hand and hurried out of the conservatory and up the stairs taking such huge steps that Anastasia had to run to keep up with him and when he finally reached his destination she found herself in a bedroom with him.

„Christian what are you doi..." again he didn't let her finish and was kissing her again, only this time she felt him undoing her dress in the back and she realized what he intended to do. She knew she had to stop him but then she realized that if she didn't he might realize that taking her as his wife wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He would be her husband soon enough so even if she was to conceive his child it wouldn't matter because they would be married before she would even start to show. She had wanted him for so long that her brain simply found excuse after excuse why her behavior wasn't scandalous until she didn't think at all and allowed him to make love to her without even a single word passing between them.

„Don't ever believe you are not the most attractive woman I have ever laid eyes on, Ana." Christian told her gently when he was holding her in his arms after their lovemaking.

„You never even asked me to dance with you or would talk to me at social gatherings, what was I supposed to think?" She asked looking at him.

„It wouldn't have been very nice of me to seduce my best friend's sister now would it?" He asked smirking at her.

„You are not going to tell him, are you?" She asked horrified and sat up.

Christian tried to hold it back but the look on her face was just too amusing and so he burst out in laughter which got even louder when she took a pillow and hit him in the face with it.

„This isn't funny, Christian!" She cried out and it took him a long moment to get his laughter under control.

„I apologize, love, and I wouldn't dream of sharing what happened between us with anyone. But I do love your temper... you are going to keep me on my toes aren't you?"

„I'm a Lady, I don't have a temper... but just so you know, I do not like to be laughed at and you do well to remember that or you will find yourself sleeping on the sofa more often than not." She said still pouting.

„Not even married and already kicked out of my own bed... well well, it seems like I have to remind you that it will be much more enjoyable for you to have me in your bed than not." He grinned and pulled her back into his arms to kiss her again.

It was the middle of the night before Ana got out of his bed and put her clothes back on. Her hair was a disaster, her dress open in the back because she couldn't close it without help and Christian was sound asleep after hours of lovemaking. She herself was barely able to keep her eyes open but she knew she couldn't stay and provoke yet another scandal when she was found in his bed in the morning. So, after making sure that no one was in the hallway she ran to her room as fast as she could and nearly screamed when she was confronted with a very angry looking Kate.

„Dear God, you scared me, Kate." Ana said.

„I scared you... look at you... has anyone seen you like this?"

„No, I made sure no one was in the hallway."

„I cannot believe this... you shared the bed with him, didn't you?" Kate hissed accusatorily.

„Please don't be angry with me... he is going to be my husband."

„A fine husband that scoundrel is going to make humiliating you at any given chance. I've heard what he did tonight."

„He is just angry that he is being forced into marriage when he has done nothing wrong."

„He sure has now!" Kate exclaimed while brushing Ana's tangled hair out.

„Well, the wedding is going to be in five weeks, so it doesn't matter." Anastasia huffed.

„Yes it does, Anastasia. My God, don't be such an innocent the man doesn't want a wife. What if he runs... he wouldn't be the first man to leave his bride at the altar."

„Christian wouldn't do that to me and he is my brother's best friend. Now please, I'm tired help me to get out of this dress." Ana pleaded and Kate sighed.

„Was he at least gentle with you?" She asked.

„Yes... it was... I don't even have words..." She said and Kate rolled her eyes when her friend couldn't see it. She really wanted her to be happy for her but as it was now she would make sure to pray that this wouldn't end in a disaster for Ana.

When Christian woke up in the morning he needed a moment to even realize where he was. Damn his father's whiskey really did a number on him, he thought to himself and suddenly he sat up straight, his gaze fixed on the blood on his sheets. As he did the memories came flooding back, him dancing with Lady Holbrook, finding Ana crying in the conservatory, kissing her and then making love to her... he was damned.

There was no way out of it now. He knew that now that Anastasia was truly compromised she would never break off their engagement... and who could blame her for it?! Of course, she now had to insist that they had to get married because he had taken her virginity.

He had no idea how to get out of his dilemma... he had given his word as a gentleman to marry Ana. He couldn't break the engagement but he also couldn't marry her, not with the dark secret he was carrying. It was impossible, she would hate him if she ever found out and rightfully so.

It took him well over an hour before he had found the courage to face the music and get ready to face Anastasia. At least now he didn't have to carry on with the dreadful charade of keeping up his awful behavior anymore. No, since all was lost anyway he would at least enjoy the time with her until she would eventually hate him.

Since he had missed breakfast and didn't felt able to even look at any kind of food at the moment he went to look for Anastasia and was surprised to find her with his mother in the salon with both women talking like old friends.

„Good morning, darling. We were wondering why you have missed breakfast." Lady Grace said while giving her son a loving smile.

„I fear I overslept, mother." He said grinning. „Do you mind if take Ana out for a walk."

„Of course not, you have neglected your fianceé enough as it is." She said clearly showing her displeasure over his less than tolerable behavior.

„It won't happen again, mother." He said and offered Ana his arm to lead her out of the room and then out of the house to the gardens.

They were silent until he stopped by a bench and sat down with her.

„I woke up alone this morning, did I snore, love?" He said with a smirk and she blushed.

„You can't be serious... did you expect me to stay... that's unthinkable." Ana whispered shocked.

„I was just teasing you, darling. Ana... I need to apologize because I was treating you so very poorly. I felt cornered when I was forced into this engagement but that wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have treated you the way I have."

„I understand how you felt, Christian. And I would have never insisted on staying engaged if I had a choice."

„So, you don't want to be my wife?" He asked with a smile, even though he was dying to know how she felt about him.

„I haven't said that..." She admitted with a shy smile and it broke his heart to know that whatever she felt would not last once she knew, his grandmother would make sure of it. She had threatened him often enough to reveal his secret and he knew she was waiting for the wedding to be over to tell his young bride.

„Good. Now, what can I do today to make you smile." He asked her.

„Your parents have horses, right?"

„Yes, I will ask to have two horses ready for us after lunch." He said looked around to see if anyone was close by and when he didn't see a single soul he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

„Christian, you can't do that, your parents have a house full of guests who are staying for the weekend what if someone sees us?" She asked when he let go of her.

„I just couldn't resist and I promise you the moment you are my wife we won't leave the bedroom for a month." He warned her teasingly and she grinned.

„Well, as enticing as this sounds I am still mad at you meaning you mylord will sleep on the sofa once we are married." She said while giving him the sweetest smile and then she got up and left, while Christian looked after her wishing this could be more than just a pretty illusion he allowed himself to linger in for a while...


	5. Chapter 5

„See, I told you all would fall into place." Lord Vincent said to his youngest brother as they were watching their sister and her fiancé dance.

For a while, all of the brothers had regretted to have forced the engagement on them and Vincent was ready to have a duel with Christian but after the ball at his parent's estate all had changed and by now all of London was talking about the fact how happy and in love the young couple was.

„I wonder what it took." Derek muttered under his breath.

„What do you mean, brother?"

„Think about it, he was acting horribly towards Ana, didn't want to get married at all. Then overnight after both of them left the ball rather early they seemed happy and in love with each other. It has me wondering what happened, after all, they both were absent from the rest of the ball after his appalling behavior."

„Are you suggesting that our sister shared the bed with him... before the wedding?" Vincent asked with a raised brow.

„It would explain why he is suddenly happier with the engagement and you, yourself have caught them kiss in the gardens at home."

„Well, if it is so, it is none of our business." Lord Vincent said stiffly.

„How can you say that?"

„Because he is going to be her husband in less than a week. So, no matter if they are already sharing the bed, I for one do not care as long as they keep it a secret." He said and then went off to ask Lady Amber, a young widow, he had recently met to dance with him.

Anastasia was sitting in the gardens of her home when she heard footsteps.

„Hello, love. I just wanted to see you one more time before the wedding." Christian said to her and she smiled at him. For the past few weeks, her life had been wonderful. Christian had been charming and delightful towards her. Sending her presents and flowers each day, taking her to concerts and even the theatre which she had enjoyed immensely.

Still, there was this nagging thought that everything was too perfect. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but Christian was acting different... even with all the love and attention he was giving her it just didn't feel right and no matter how much she was trying to shake that feeling it just wouldn't go away.

„Is everything alright, love?" Christian asked her and she smiled up at him.

„Yes, of course... just... you would tell if something wasn't right, wouldn't you?" She asked.

„What do you mean by that?"

„Oh... I'm sorry... I sometimes just get silly ideas when I have too much time to think."

„What kind of silly ideas do you have?" He asked and sat down next to her.

„That you still don't want me to be your wife." She confessed and the silence that came with that was just confirming what she had feared all along.

„Look at me, love. There is only one woman in this world I would ever want to be my wife and I'm looking right at her... don't ever forget that." He said and stole a kiss from her before one of her brothers cleared his throat and they didn't get to talk anymore.

„Get up, Ana, today is your big day!" Ana heard Kate's excited voice.

„No... go away, it's not even light outside." She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

„No... you've slept enough, the wedding is only a few hours away... up with you." Kate said as she pulled her blanket away.

„Dear god, look at those dark circles... when did you go to sleep?" Kate asked.

„I don't know... I couldn't fall asleep."

„I'll deal with it... hurry, you have to get up there is so much to do." Kate said finally after three hours Ana was in her wedding dress, her hair styled in the most beautiful style Kate had ever created and still, she couldn't push the fear away that was growing inside of her.

She had barely touched her breakfast before she had to leave and then waited in a small room in the church until it was time for Vincent to walk her down the aisle. At first, she was sitting down but as the time went by she started to pace the room and then sat down again only to repeat this twice more. She knew that something wasn't right, the wedding should have started almost two hours ago and she was still waiting when all of her brothers came into the room.

„He isn't coming, is he?" She asked quietly because deep down she had known that his words the other day hadn't been a reassurance... they had been an apology and a goodbye.

„I'm so sorry, Ana... according to his butler, he has left London yesterday afternoon. The bastard was on his way out of town when he stopped by at our home." Miles fumed.

„Can I go home now?" She asked her voice void of any emotion.

„Of course... whatever you need." Vincent said and soon she was back in her room and just laid down on the bed.

„Ana... oh my god, I just heard... the bastard!"

„Kate!"

„No, don't try to defend him... he left you at the altar... humiliated you..."

„Please leave me alone."

„What?"

„I want to be alone, leave!" Ana snapped and Kate glared before she left the room because Ana had never taken that tone with her before.

For the next three days, Ana allowed herself to wallow in her self-pity, staying in her nightgown all day and not leaving the bed or allowing anyone but Kate into her room. After that, however, she decided that it was time to leave the bed and face her new life.

So, after Kate had helped her to get ready she left her room to have breakfast with her brothers.

„Ana, darling, how are you feeling this morning?" Derek asked when she sat down at the table.

„If I was to tell you that I'm fine it would be a lie, so I'd rather not answer this question." She replied and thanked the maid who gave her a plate full of her favorite breakfast items.

„I know right now you feel like nothing is going to ever be fine again, but you can still find a husband. Next season most people will have forgotten about what has happened." Vincent said.

„I don't want a husband." Ana said as a matter of fact and continued to eat her breakfast, ignoring the gasps of her brothers.

„Of course, sweetheart, right now you don't, but come next season you will have changed your mind. If you want you can travel through Europe for the rest of the season."

„No, and you don't understand. I won't get married and I will not attend another season. I will stay here for a few more months and then move to my estate in Northumberland."

„You can't do that, you are young and beautiful, don't you want to get married and have your own family?"

„No honorable man would marry me anyway. I'm compromised and have been left at the altar... no man would want to burden himself with a wife that comes with that kind of reputation."

„That is just not true, Anastasia. There are so many men who would love to marry you, don't move to Northumberland and give up on your dreams." Vincent pleaded with her.

„You don't understand, Vincent. Even if there are men who were interested, it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't be interested."

„You are saying this now, give it some time, sweetheart."

„I don't need time. I was engaged to the only man I ever wanted to be married to and he didn't want me... do you understand now, I was miserable the entire time during the season because the one man I wanted to court me had absolutely no interest in me. If I can't have Christian then I'm not going to settle for anyone else." She said burst into tears and ran from the room and back into her bedroom only this time her brothers followed her.

„Ana, sweetheart... please don't cry, Christian isn't worth any of your tears. You were way too good for him to begin with, so now you have the chance to find someone who is worthy of you." Miles said and Ana shook her head.

„Give it time, Ana... you will find a man who will love you and make you forget you ever met Christian."

„I highly doubt that." She whispered.

„You will see."

„I should have told him... I'm so stupid." She sobbed.

„Should have told him what, Ana?" Vincent asked.

„That I'm carrying his child." She whispered barely audible but it had been loud enough for all of her brothers to hear.

„You are doing what?"

„I'm carrying his child." Anastasia whispered again.

„I'm going to kill the bastard." Derek hissed.

„Well, you would have to find him in order to do so... no, we will have to find a husband for Ana now." Vincent insisted.

„I'm not going to marry anyone. I'd rather give birth to a bastard than to marry a man just so my child has a name." Ana said horrified by the thought alone. No, she would never marry another man. And it wasn't like people wouldn't be able to do the math when her child was born less than nine months after the wedding.

„You cannot be serious, Anastasia."

„I'm so sorry, Vincent, I never meant to disappoint any of you... but I cannot marry someone else. Once I can no longer hide my condition I will move to Northumberland and have my child there. I can pretend to be a widow in Northumberland and while I won't be able to return to London all of you can come to see me in Northumberland." Ana said pleading with her eyes for her brothers to agree to her plan.

„You cannot expect us to agree with this... you are not thinking clearly... please get some rest." Lord Vincent said and left the room with her other brothers following him.

„What are we going to do now, Vincent?" Miles asked and Vincent took a deep breath.

„Anastasia will remain here in London with us. I will hunt down Christian and they will get married. Once they are married I will see him on the dueling field. Our sister will be a widow with a child and free to live her life the way she wants to live it." Vincent said darkly.

„You want him dead?" Derek asked shocked. He himself would wanted to do some considerable harm to Christian. He knew his friends secret and while it was in fact something that he didn't wish upon anyone he just couldn't understand why he left Ana over it he should have known that Ana would be able to deal with it and not react in a way that would make it impossible for them to have a happy marriage. Still, even after all his friend had done he didn't deserve to die in Derek's eyes, especially when there was a child on the way that would one day ask how his father had died.

„He never intended to marry our sister, I could have accepted that had he just left, but he bedded her and left her carrying his child all the while he was planning his escape. He deserves to die for what he has done to our sister. I have made up my mind... the moment our sister is his wife, death is going to find him on the duelling field... hell is just good enough for him." Vincent said and walked into his study where he started to make arrangements to find Christian...


	6. Chapter 6

„Sir, the coach is ready." Lord Christian heard one of the footmen say and nodded. He couldn't believe he was doing this. That he was leaving London behind and Anastasia with it. He had thought that maybe he could find a way out of his dilemma, one in which he could be happy with the woman that had stolen his heart, but there was no way. In every scenario, he could think of Ana found out about his secret and hated him for it.

So, now he was doing the unthinkable. He would break his word and leave London with the wedding coming up the next day. He didn't allow himself to think of what this meant for Anastasia. He couldn't think about it or else he wouldn't be able to leave. He also didn't allow himself to think of his parents whom he would embarrass with his behavior as well.

When he went to the waiting coach he sighed. This was it, he was really doing this and he knew he would never be able to return to London after this day. He had bought some land near the Scottish border which he wanted to turn profitable before he would leave England for good and try to build a life for himself on the islands. He had always been interested in traveling the seas, so maybe he would do that for a while but for now, a new strip of land was the best solution. He couldn't go to any of his estates Derek knew of because he was sure that Ana's brothers would be looking for him, so he had bought the land through a middleman.

As he got into the coach he couldn't do it... he needed to see Ana just one last time and so he told the driver to make a stop at the Lambert's townhouse.

When he arrived the housekeeper told him that Anastasia was in the gardens and he found her on a bench reading. For a while he just watched her. She was a rare beauty but the beauty on the outside was nothing compared to the beauty on the inside. If it wasn't for his dark secret he would have been the luckiest man on earth to call her his wife.

For the next almost fifteen minutes he just watched her, trying to memorize her in every detail because the memories of her would have to last him over until death would take him one day. He regretted that he never had the time to have a painting of her done because he would have loved to have one he could look at when he knew he would never see her again.

For a moment he felt it would be best to just leave, but then she put her book away with her sigh and he felt drawn to talk to her just one last time, so he slowly moved closer to the bench and her smile when she saw him felt like a dagger to his heart.

„Hello, love. I just wanted to see you one more time before the wedding." Christian said to her and cursed himself for having to lie to her again, but then he saw her frown.

„Is everything alright, love?" Christian asked her and she smiled up at him.

„Yes, of course... just... you would tell me if something wasn't right, wouldn't you?" She asked.

„What do you mean by that?" He asked suddenly scared that she might knew that he was leaving. Was she one of the women who just instinctively knew when something wasn't right?

„Oh... I'm sorry... I sometimes just get silly ideas when I have too much time to think."

„What kind of silly ideas do you have?" He asked and sat down next to her.

„That you still don't want me to be your wife." She confessed and he had no idea what to say to her so he just looked at her for a long moment before he finally spoke again.

„Look at me, love. There is only one woman in this world I would ever want to be my wife and I'm looking right at her... don't ever forget that." He stopped himself from saying any more by sealing his lips over hers but the moment was ruined by Lord Miles who cleared his throat. Soon enough he knew it was time to leave and with one last glance at the love of his life he left the house got into his waiting coach and watched through the window as London and Anastasia with it slowly but surely disappeared from his view.

Three months passed with him trying to build the estate and land to be profitable. Still, no matter how much he immersed himself in his work it didn't help. Anastasia was always on his mind. No matter where he went or how much he was trying to distract himself it was to no avail. So, he had turned to whiskey as an aid to keep his mind as empty as possible during the long nights where sleep was deserting him.

Was Anastasia heartbroken? Had she moved on? Did she hate him now? So many questions he had no answers too. His greatest fear was that her brothers had decided to marry her to someone else and she was now damned to live with a man she didn't like or who was treating her poorly. The thought had tortured him so much so that he had his valet Jason sent someone to London to find out how Anastasia was doing. It had been two weeks already since he had requested the information and he was still waiting for any news which was just adding to his misery.

„Mylord?"

„Any news, Jason?" He asked his valet and Jason Taylor nodded.

„I have received a full report from the man I have sent to London, Lord Grey."

„Well, what does it say?"

„Lady Lambert has not been married off to someone else. However, she has not visited any social events. The only callers she has not denied access to her home have been your mother and your cousin Lady Mia. Sadly, there isn't any more information as the Lady has not left the house. Lady Hensley, however, has spread some rather hateful rumors depicting Lady Anastasia as... well..."

„As what?" He snarled.

„It has been implied that you left town because she has been with other men."

„The devil take the old hag!" He exclaimed and shattered his wine glass by throwing it against the wall.

He had known what he was doing to Anastasia by leaving her to deal with the shame of being left at the altar... still to hear it now made him feel a million times worse. She shouldn't have to go through any of this and to know that it was all his fault nearly killed him.

Another six weeks had passed and Christian just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see her, talk to her. He knew that there was one person he needed to talk to, to make things right. If he could talk to his grandmother and convince her that she had to keep his secret he would be able to return to Anastasia, beg for her forgiveness and marry her.

He would take all the blame... do everything he could possibly do just to have her back because he just couldn't live this miserable existence anymore. All that was left was to talk to the new Land Steward and Estate Steward so they knew what was still needed to be done to make this land and estate run smoothly. The next morning he would be on his way to London and he couldn't be more excited.

He had just talked to the Land Steward when he heard a commotion downstairs and left his study but what he saw in the hall was a shock to him.

„There you are you bastard. I hope you don't have any plans because we are going to London!" Lord Vincent yelled at him while the butler was still trying to hold him back.

„You can let go of him, Dunston." He said and came down the stairs.

„You have five minutes to get into my coach." Vincent hissed.

„It is going to be dark soon, I was going to come back to London tomorrow. How about you stay the night and we are going back to London in the morning."

„So, you can run off in the middle of the night? No, you are coming with me now and you are going to marry my sister." Vincent demanded.

„These streets are not safe at night. Let me at least get a gun so we are armed when your coach will be robbed." He said clearly displeased with being forced to go back when he already had every intention to do so.

„Have someone get it."

„Dear God, do you believe I would flee through a window?"

„Well, I have already learned that your word is worthless and that you are no gentleman, so I wouldn't put it past you." Vincent said in disgust.

„Listen, I will come back to London with you and I will marry your sister but I need to make one stop before we can go to your home."

„At the port so you can manage to get on a ship away from England?"

„No, I need to talk to my grandmother... you see, I want to marry your sister but I need to speak to my grandmother first."

„Not possible and if you don't move now I fear your time has come, old friend." Vincent said and pulled a gun from the inside pocket of his coat.

„Very well, let's go to London." Christian muttered darkly.

This was not at all how he had wanted to return to London and Anastasia because now she would have to believe that he had been forced to come back and marry her which was not what he wanted her to think. She deserved so much better but in the light of him being held at gunpoint he had no choice but to follow Vincent's demands and hope that he would be able to settle things with his grandmother so Ana would never have to find out about his dark secret and one day might be able to forgive him for leaving her in the way he did.

Vincent watched as Christian's valet got his coat for him and he followed him outside to his coach. He wanted to kill the man right then and there but he had no choice. As much as he hated it, he needed for Christian to marry his sister before he could demand for them to meet on the dueling field because at this point Christian marrying his sister just wasn't good enough anymore. No, Vincent wouldn't be satisfied until the man who was now in his coach with him was dead.

After being robbed twice in one night the coach reached London in the morning and Christian looked at the Lambert townhouse. All he wanted was to go inside and make things right with Anastasia in the hopes that by some miracle they would be able to live a long and happy life together...

 _ **Coming up next: All secrets will be revealed :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ana was on the chaise lounge in her bedroom reading when her brother came in.

„Ana dear, please join us downstairs." Miles said and offered his hand to help her up. She still had a little over four months to go before it was time to give birth but ever since her pregnancy had become more obvious all of her brothers were treating her as if she was made of glass.

Still, she accepted his hand, straightened her dress and followed her brother downstairs. In the salon, however, she came to such an abrupt halt that Miles ran into her back sending her stumbling forward which in turn made Vincent leap forward to steady her on her feet before she would fall.

„Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked and she glared at him, he had to be kidding!

„I will be in a minute when I'm back in my room." She snapped and wanted to leave but by then Christian had reached her side and lifted his hand to touch her swollen belly but she angrily slapped his hand away.

„Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed at him.

„My child?" He asked and this time she forgot all of her good manners and slapped him hard enough to turn his face.

„How dare you ask me that? Of course, it is, but don't you worry since you ran like a coward and left me at the day of our wedding to go through the public shame of that by myself you won't have to bother with my child either." She said her voice getting louder with each word.

„We are getting married today." He said and she gasped.

„I'm sorry, Lord Grey, but I have no intention to marry you, in fact, I'm not going to marry at all."

„Ana you will marry him, think of your child." Vincent said.

„I will not marry a man who had to be dragged back into town by one of my brothers and don't even deny it. That was why you left town, Vincent, you were looking for him." She accused and her brother's silence was all the confirmation she needed.

„Your child is going to be a bastard!" Miles chimed in.

„Well, then that will be the one and only thing it will have in common with his father." She said and when she realized what she had just said in her anger she turned around and ran from the room.

There was utter silence in the salon. Vincent and Miles looked at each other in confusion, Christian looked at Derek who shook his head indicating that he had not told her or anyone for that matter. And then it dawned on him. She knew! With that realization there was nothing holding him back and he ran out of the room to follow her to her room but found her crying on the stairs.

„Anastasia, look at me, love." He said softly as he sat down next to her.

„I'm sorry, Christian. I was so angry I didn't realize what I was saying until the words had come out of my mouth." She cried and he smiled.

„Don't cry... tell me when did you find out about the circumstances of my birth?"

„When I was fifteen." She said and suddenly he felt like crying too. All this time he had treated her horribly, left town while she was waiting for him at the church, he had done all he could do to protect her from becoming the wife of a bastard and she had known and she had never cared.

„How?" He asked still unable to fully understand.

„It was at the darn ladies dinner. Lady Hensley was fishing for gossip but there was none so she made all the women drink ridiculous amounts of champagne, wine, and sherry. Most of the women had to leave early, it was scandalous everyone but me and Lady Wallis who was only weeks away from giving birth were down right drunk. Then the remaining matrons started to share their childbirth stories which scared poor Lady Wallis half to death and when Lady Hensley asked your mother of her story she suddenly said she had never given birth before so she wouldn't know. It was horrible, the moment your poor mother realized what she had just said she burst into tears and ran from the room in hysterics. Lady Wallis tried to reason with Lady Hensley to keep this a secret for the sake of your family but she wouldn't even listen, so I stepped in and made sure no one would ever know by threatening the remaining Ladies besides from Lady Wallis who is a good friend of mine to this day, to keep this secret or I would make all of their secrets public. Do you understand now, Christian, I was trying to protect you, I had no choice when Lady Hensley offered me that agreement. I couldn't agree to let her tell everyone that it wasn't your mother who gave birth to you... and I thought that marrying me would be the lesser evil for you." She finished her story.

„Please hit me again." He murmured and pulled her onto his lap.

„No, and you shouldn't be holding me like this, I'm still very angry with you." She sniffled.

„Why did you never tell me that you know I'm a bastard?" He asked and she looked at him wide-eyed.

„Are you crazy, man? In what kind of scenario would that be an appropriate topic of conversation?!" She asked so appalled he had to laugh and she screamed.

„Have you lost your mind? What are you laughing at?" She asked and he laughed even harder.

„Christian!" She said outraged by his behavior.

„I'm sorry, love... I'm laughing at myself... I'm such a stupid fool. I wanted you since you were sixteen years old."

„You never even looked at me! From the moment I became a debutant I waited for you to show even the slightest interest in me but you didn't!" She exclaimed.

„I know, I was waiting for you to pick a husband and make you my mistress after your wedding." He confessed and she gasped.

„That's... oh! That's scandalous, Christian. Why wouldn't you court me if you wanted me? Do you truly believe I would make such a horrible wife?" She asked hurt.

„No, you my darling will make a wonderful wife for me but I had no idea you knew about my secret and I was scared you would hate me if you ever found out and I wanted to spare you the public humiliation of being the wife of a bastard in case my secret would ever be revealed." He admitted and she pursed her lips.

„You think I would care? Well, I wouldn't. I do realize that it is still something people frown upon but you are still your father's son and have a loving mother in his wife and that is all that counts. Shame on you, why do you think I would hate you for something you had no control over?"

„I don't know... I have been keeping this secret for so long... and with my grandmother still alive there is always the chance she will one day share the circumstances of my birth which is why I decided not to have a wife at least until my grandmother's death and the damned old witch just won't die." He said annoyed.

„Why would your grandmother say anything?"

„My parents married out of love and wanted to have many children. My mother had three pregnancies that ended in miscarriages in as many years after that she never conceived again. Still, my father needed an heir and they wanted children. One my mother's maids who was a good friend of hers offered to carry a child for her. Desperate to become a mother all three of them agreed to their plan. The maid got pregnant after four months of trying and nine months later I was born. Still, my mother fell into a deep depression over the fact that she wasn't able to carry her husband's child and that he had to share his bed with another woman to get the child she so desperately wanted. Her mother to this day believes that my father was unfaithful and forced my mother to accept his child as hers. She never even wanted to hear the true story." He said.

„Do you know the woman who has given birth to you?"

„Yes, though she passed away about seven years ago. I would visit her from time to time but saw more of an aunt in her." He explained.

„I see... but I'm still not going to marry you." She said and he stared at her.

„Why?"

„You have left me on the day of our wedding!"

„I was desperate, I know there is no apology good enough for what I have done but please, love... you are carrying my child."

„I own an estate in Northumberland, I can always move there and pretend to be a widow." She said with a pout.

„So you would rather pretend to be a widow than to become my wife?"

„At least this way I don't have to set myself up for more disappointment once you turn to your mistresses again." She snapped.

„Love, a gentleman gives up on his mistresses once he decides to marry."

„But you never decided! First my brothers forced you into an engagement with me and then my brother dragged you back to London."

„I would have married you before your first season had even started if it wasn't for my fear of you finding out that I'm a bastard."

„You certainly had no problem behaving like one." She said sharply and he smirked.

„Have I ever told you how much I love it that you are not such a demure, boring young Lady like most of them are."

„What is that supposed to mean?"

„Well love, you might not notice it but you have quite the temper and lose it often it's a joy to witness." He chuckled as she blushed.

„But I'm trying so hard not to show it!"

„And you succeed when the occasion calls for it but you certainly don't hold back in the privacy of your own home."

„Do you think my brothers have noticed it?" She asked shyly and with a laugh he stole a kiss from her.

„Oh they do and they enjoy it just as much. Now lets discuss our wedding, love." He said and got up with her in his arms.

„Put me down! I haven't agreed to marry you!" She protested as he climbed up the stairs with her.

„Your rooms are at the end of this hallway, right?" He asked.

„Yes, but I don't want you there." She let him know but of course he stepped inside put her down on the chaiselounge and locked the door before he put the key into his pocket.

„Now, if you don't want to get married in a rush today, how about we take it a bit slower and get married Sunday, three days should give you enough time." He said smiling and her eyes turned into angry little slits.

„And give you time to run off again, I don't think so."

„Perfect, so today it is." He grinned.

„I am not going to marry you, Christian."

„Good, let's sit down and see what points you hold against me, love." He said clearly amused and sat down next to her.

„So, tell me do you like what you see when you look at me?" He asked and smiled when she blushed.

„I'll take that as a yes and I'm happy to inform you that I very much enjoy looking at you too." He said and she wanted to scream again, he thought this was funny.

„Did you enjoy what happened between us at my parent's ball?" He asked.

„Christian! You cannot ask me something like that."

„Oh but if it wasn't enjoyable for you I would understand your hesitation to become my wife."

„Well, I can't even remember." She said angrily and he laughed.

„Now that is too bad, I shall refresh your memory, my love." He said chuckling and that made her jump to her feet.

„You wouldn't dare, it is brought daylight and my brothers are at home and ... and... „ She didn't get to say anymore because she found herself in his arms and he kissed her. At first she was shoving against him to free herself of his embrace but he just held her tighter and continued to kiss her until all the fight had left her.

She felt his fingers undo her dress in the back before he gently pushed it down over her shoulders exposing her breasts.

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck while his hands cupped her breasts gently massaging them but then he got up with her and undressed her until she was fully exposed to him and especially with her swollen belly that made her feel very shy, but she didn't fight him when he removed the pins from her hair so it fell all the way down to her hips.

„You are so very beautiful, love. Especially now, that you are carrying my child." He said as if he knew what she was thinking and she watched him undress. She knew what they were about to do was all sorts of wrong but what harm could come out of it at this point. She had been comprised, humiliated by her fiance in public, left at the altar and was pregnant while being unmarried... there was absolutely nothing that could add to her dilemma... well apart from this being all he came to London for before he ran off again because that would break the last tiny parts of her heart that were still intact.

Christian looked at Anastasia who was resting in his arms with her head on his chest after their passionate lovemaking. He knew she wasn't asleep so he decided to talk to her again.

„Are you going to marry me now, love?" He asked and she looked up at him.

„So you are not leaving now?" She asked looking hopeful and he wanted to punch himself. He had done this to her, made her believe only the worst of him so she had already prepared herself for further hurt by him leaving her again right after bedding her.

„No, love. I won't leave again. In fact, I was getting ready to come back to London when your brother found me."

„Why did you want to come back?"

„To confront my grandmother... demand that she either finally get it over with and tell everyone as she has threatened me time and time again or to get her promise to never mention it to a soul so I could come here and beg for your forgiveness."

„You haven't done any begging so far and you've made fun of me." She pouted and he kissed her.

„I wouldn't dare to make fun of you, love. I merely enjoy to tease you and I apologize if that has upset you."

„You upsetting me has become something I have become quite accustomed to. You've been horrible to me why couldn't you just tell me... all of this could have been avoided." She said with tears in her eyes and he kissed her softly.

„I was afraid you would hate me..."

„And you don't think your behavior could have seen to that all by itself?"

„Do you hate me?" He asked quietly.

„No, but I don't like you very much right now." She muttered.

„Well, then you should marry me, love. After all, once we are married we can spend all day together which gives me a lot of time to make you like me again." He said while stroking her cheek.

„No." She said again.

„It does bother you right? To marry a bastard." He sighed and she glared up at him.

„No it does not! I love you, you stupid fool." She cried out and he couldn't believe she just confessed her love for him. He had hoped that she loved him but to hear it after everything he had done to her made him want to jump out of bed and do a victory dance around the room.

„And you don't want to marry the man you love?" He asked her softly.

„No."

„Why, Ana. Please, explain to me why you don't want to marry me." He asked but they both jumped when someone knocked at the door.

„Open the door, this is highly inappropriate." Miles angry voice came from the other side of the door.

„Oh my god..." Ana gasped and hectically started to get dressed.

„Anastasia I said open the door."

„Just two minutes." She called out and to her horror saw the mess that was her hair in the mirror by her vanity.

„Let me." Christian said and Ana watched in shock as he used a brush and pins until her hairstyle was restored.

„How..."

„Later, love." He smirked and went to open the door.

„I guess I don't have to tell you that you being here with him alone is scandalous." Miles pointed out.

„We will be downstairs in two minutes."

„The priest is here to marry you." Miles said and Ana took a deep breath.

„You can tell him to leave, I will not get married. In fact, I'm going to Northumberland first thing tomorrow morning." She said.

„What? Are you out of your mind? We brought him here to marry you!"

„And I don't want to marry anyone!" Ana yelled back shocking both Christian and her brother.

„You have five minutes to change your mind. You will get married today. I will sent father Andrew up here to talk to you. Please come, Christian." Miles said and when Ana was alone she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Yes, she was hurt and angry but that wouldn't stop her from marrying Christian... what did stop her was that she knew her brother would demand to meet Christian on the dueling field as soon as he was her husband and she couldn't bear to lose either of them in a duel...


	8. Chapter 8

_**I was asked if I mind if people leave reviews in their native language... the answer is no, go ahead if it's in English, German, Spanish, Dutch or French I understand them and for anything else, there is always google translate :)**_

* * *

The four men had been waiting in the salon for almost twenty minutes until father Andrew returned.

„Is my sister coming downstairs so we can start the ceremony, father Andrew?" Lord Vincent asked.

„I'm afraid not, Lord Vincent."

„What is that supposed to mean?"

„Your sister is not willing to get married and I cannot wed her to anyone unless she is chosing matromony by her own free will. I'm sincerely sorry, but unless it is Lady Anastasia's wish there is nothing to do for me here." Father Andrew said and left the townhouse.

Anastasia was in her bedroom over the course of two hours Father Andrew had tried to reason with her, Vincent had yelled at her and Miles had told her in no uncertain words that if she would not come to her senses she could no longer stay in their home. She was exhausted... all she wanted was to go to bed, pull the covers over her head and never get up again.

„Ana?" She sighed when she heard Derek's voice.

„Please, I can't have this discussion a fifth time today... my answer remains the same. I'm not going to marry Christian."

„Sweetheart, you don't have to marry anyone for all that I'm concerned. I just thought you love him."

„I do... and it's because of that that I cannot marry him."

„What?" Derek asked not understanding what his sister meant by that.

„I know." She whispered as the tears began to run down her face again.

„Know what?"

„I know that Vincent is going to demand a duel the second I have become Christian's wife. I've heard you talk outside my room the day he made up his mind. He cannot demand the duel as long as I'm with child because he will continue to try to get me married first. This will give me enough time to find a solution."

„Dear Lord, what a mess." Derek exclaimed, he had tried to talk his brother out of it but Vincent wasn't listening and now his stubbornness was preventing their sister from doing what was right.

„You are pale, sweetheart. Lay down, I'll have one of the servants bring you some tea."

„Are you very disappointed in me, Derek?"

„No, sweetheart... but have you considered that Christian might win?"

„And that would be better? Don't you see that in any way I'm going to be the loser in this duel? Either I lose my husband or my brother... please, I need to rest." She said and Derek left, when he re-entered the salon he was fuming with anger.

„Could you convince her?"

„No, dear brother, I could not and I won't."

„What, have you lost your mind?" Vincent yelled at him.

„She knows... she heard you talk about what you have planned and that is why she isn't going to marry Christian because she can't bear the thought to lose either of you. There you have it, the reason our niece or nephew is going to be born out of wedlock is you." Derek yelled back.

„Can somebody tell me what the devil you are talking about?" Christian demanded.

„Did you think marrying my sister would be enough at this point... you don't deserve her. I only insisted on the wedding so the child has a name. The only thing that will bring satisfaction to what you have done to my sister is for us to meet on the dueling field!" Vincent said and Christian laughed.

„Vincent, I have seen you shoot a gun more than once and your skills are poorly lacking, I don't see how your death would resolve anything." He said arrogantly. „Unless of course, you want Anastasia to hate me for killing her brother which would be the outcome of this."

„Oh, so you are a coward?"

„No, if a duel is what you want give me a time and date."

„Not before you have married her!"

„You have heard her, she is not going to marry me because of the duel you are demanding. I intend to have the wedding by Sunday at the latest, so I might as well get all the obstacles out of the way."

„Enough, both of you!" Derek demanded. „Now, you are both going to listen to me. No one is going to meet on the dueling field. Ana was right... no matter who of you wins she will be the loser and I won't let that happen. You are both skilled in the boxing ring... so, by all means, settle it in there."

„It's not enough."

„She loves him, Vincent... hasn't she been through enough. He is back, they have talked things through and they want to marry."

„Then why hasn't he married her, to begin with?" Vincent demanded to know.

„Because I didn't want her to hate me when Grandmother makes good on her promise to let my bride and the rest of London know about the circumstances of my birth as soon as I have married." Christian admitted.

„Circumstances of your birth?"

„I'm a bastard... Lady Grace is not my mother, a maid gave birth to me because my mother was unable to carry a child full term. I was trying to spare your sister the public humiliation that comes with that... and not just her but also my family... I panicked when I realized that I'm in love with your sister and couldn't do anything to stop the wedding from taking place, which is why I left and there is not a thing in the world I regret more because as it turns out your sister knew all along and just didn't care."

Vincent got up and threw his arms in the air, so now his sister was marrying a bastard... true this was a good reason for him not wanting to get married, especially if there was the threat of exposure. Still, if he couldn't at least get his hands on the man he wouldn't be satisfied.

„I hope you are not too fond of your teeth because I plan on removing them all... tomorrow morning at the boxing hall... you don't show up and I will shoot you!" He said and stormed out of the salon.

Since Anastasia was asleep when he had finally convinced Miles and Derek to let him up to her room once more and he didn't have the heart to disturb her sleep, he left her a note with the promise to be back the next day and went to make a visit he was dreading.

When he reached his grandmother's townhouse he was told by the butler to wait in the downstairs salon and that Lady Elena would be with him shortly. When she entered the room almost fifteen minutes later Lady Elena Trevelyan looked at him in disgust.

„Well, will you look at that... the bastard himself. Haven't you brought enough shame to the family already or why did you decide to come back to London?" She asked and sat down.

„I came back to marry Lady Anastasia."

„I see... well, at least the poor thing has been humiliated by you so much already it won't matter to her to find out that you are a bastard."

„She knows and she doesn't care... so go on, tell everyone you know, I couldn't care less because Ana is the only person whose opinion of me matters to me. But before you do, maybe for once think of your daughter because unlike you, she has loved me from the very beginning and will be heartbroken once people know that it wasn't her who has given birth to me." He said coldly and got up.

„Don't you dare get up and leave, I'm not finished with you yet." Lady Elena exclaimed angrily.

„Very well, I'm listening."

„Don't be so arrogant you bastard. Who do you think you are and if you believe even for one second that Lady Anastasia is going to stay by your side through a scandal like that you are terribly mistaken. Of course, she had to say it doesn't bother her, by now you are her only option to ever get married. No honest man would dare to be seen with her... but she will despise you, mark my words, boy... she is going to hate you."

„Have a good life, grandmother." Christian said and got up again and left the house of his grandmother ignoring the curses she was yelling after him. As far as he was concerned he was free of her.

When he arrived at his townhouse he went into his study to have a brandy but stopped when he found his father sitting at his desk giving him the most forbidding look.

„Well, well, son, so you've decided to come home." Lord Carrick said while still glaring at his son.

„Father, I wanted to pay a visit to you and mother the day after tomorrow."

„And you think that would have been early enough?"

„It had to be since I believe it to be of the most importance to arrange everything for my wedding with Anastasia first."

„You came back to marry her?" his father asked in surprise.

„Yes, I wasn't able to function without her... I've tried but I just need her in my life."

„Why, why did you leave, Christian?"

„Because my own Grandmother has threatened me from the age of five that the day I would get married she would reveal to my bride and the world that I am a bastard."

„Lady Elena... your grandmother?"

„The very same... and because of that I never wanted to marry. Hadn't it been for her threat I would have married Anastasia before her first season had started. She has been on my mind constantly since she turned sixteen."

„But... why did you run then... weren't you aware that she knows?"

„No, I only found out this morning. I certainly didn't bring the topic up and so there was no proper way for her to let me know... she doesn't care father."

„I know. Your mother and I have hoped for a long time you would take a liking to her. She is a remarkable young Lady."

„That she is... and I know right now, before the wedding I shouldn't be proud of the fact... but I have to tell you that Anastasia is carrying my child."

„I am aware of that, son... I was trying to find you since your mother came home a month ago in tears telling me that the poor girl is with child. Actually, your mother and I had just this morning decided to offer Lady Anastasia to move to the countryside with us, so she could raise her child there. Now, I hope with the wedding London will finally find a new source of gossip."

„I'm sure of it and if not it won't matter. I have taken a great liking to my new country estate and if Anastasia agrees and likes it there as well I would prefer for us to live there most of the time. It's near the Scottish border, quiet and beautiful."

„Your mother and I will make sure to visit you there soon... speaking of your mother you better come prepared for a serious conversation as your mother has been very displeased with your actions."

„I wasn't expecting any less... even though I'm still surprised that mother seems to know Anastasia quite well."

„The two of them have gotten close after Lady Anastasia has helped her and with that our family so much. Seeing that Lady Anastasia doesn't have a mother your mother decided to become a motherly friend to her."

„That explains a lot... so I can expect you and mother to come to my wedding."

„You better believe that this time we won't let you out of sight until you have married the girl." Lord Carrick said but this time he could actually see that his son was looking forward to his wedding and that made him finally relax. It was still a scandal that wouldn't be easily forgotten, especially when Anastasia would be seen so obviously with child but even that would pass. So, he got up to leave though instead of going home he decided to pay his mother in law a visit to tell in no uncertain words to keep her nasty mouth shut or he would see to it that the monthly allowance he was paying her would end immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Anastasia was out of her mind with worry. It was already the early afternoon and not just were all of her brothers gone but she hadn't heard from Christian either. Suppose her refusal to get married had made Vincent so angry that he had demanded for the duel to take place today. She couldn't even think about it without wanting to succumb to hysterics.

„Lady Anastasia, you are having a visitor." She heard the voice of her housekeeper.

„I'm not taking calls today, Mrs. Rhodes." She said.

„The Lady was quite insistent, Ma'am."

„Who is it?" Ana asked with her patience wearing thin.

„Lady Elena Trevelyan."

„Marvelous... I'll be with her in a few minutes." Anastasia muttered. This was not what she needed right now but if Christian's grandmother was here to see her she couldn't just send her away and she was also curious to meet the woman who had threatened Christian for so long.

When she entered the salon she looked at the older woman who must have been well into her seventies if not even older. She still showed signs of her former beauty by the way she carried herself and in her eyes that had a clear blue which in the specific shade they were, were quite remarkable.

„My my, the bastard really did it this time. I will just assume that the child is his?" Lady Elena said and Ana stiffened.

„If by the bastard you were referring to your grandson, yes it is his child, Lady Elena."

„My God, you are not even ashamed to carry a child before you are even married." The older woman said in disgust.

„I love my child and it's father... there is nothing shameful about that, Lady Elena."

„Well, your oldest brother was born only a month after your parent's wedding so I guess it's in the family."

„I beg your pardon?"

„Hah! You don't know... of course, it was years before your birth so allow me to give you a little lesson of your family history. Your mother was known to have quite the temper. Poor Lord Lambert had no idea how to handle a woman like that. She broke the engagement four times once even while she was already visibly with child. Her parents threatened to disown her and even that didn't change her mind. It wasn't until a month before the birth that they finally made it down the aisle... it was a scandal... oh well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The old Lady said and Anastasia glared at her.

„Lady Elena, without trying to be rude, could you please tell me why you are here, I'm not feeling well and would like to return to my room."

„I wanted to warn you... you might have been able to scare Lady Hensley into keeping the shameful secret over the bastard my son in law has brought into the family but you won't scare me into silence. You still have the chance to leave and not live through yet another scandal." She said.

„You wouldn't share this with anyone, it would be a scandal for your entire family."

„The bastard is not part of my family! My family comes from a lineage of aristocrats, not peasants my daughter brought shame over all of us when she accepted that child!"

„No, your daughter was desperate to have a child and it was her idea to have someone else carry a child for her. What kind of horrible mother are you to hurt your own child like that? Please see yourself out you are not welcome in my house." Anastasia said and got up. She had almost left the room when her temper got the better of her.

„By the by, Lady Elena... should you ever dare to expose Christian I will make sure that all of London knows how upsetting it is to everyone that with age you have become senile and whatever you say can't be trusted." She said and left the salon only to find Derek and Miles just outside grinning.

„Well, well, dear sister, you certainly have a sharp tongue, please meet us in Vincent's study once the Lady has left." Derek said and she gave him a stiff nod. Inside she was terrified of what she had to find once she arrived in Vincent's study. So, she waited until the housekeeper had escorted Lady Trevelyan to the door and only very slowly made her way to her brother's study.

When she entered she gasped. Vincent was on the small sofa in the corner, his face bruised and badly swollen.

„Dear God, what happened to you."

„Nothing dear."

„Nothing, are you out of your mind. You look like someone stomped on you!" Ana got out and glared at her two other brothers who laughed at that.

„You didn't want me to have a duel with your future husband, so we settled the matter in the boxing ring. At first, the son of a bitch wasn't even defending himself, I guess I shouldn't have told him to finally put up a fight."

„Oh shut up, Vincent you had a score to settle not I." She heard Christian and spun around only to gasp again before she ran to him and took a handkerchief from her skirt pocket to dab the blood that was still trickling from his swollen nose.

„Are both of you out of your mind. You are grown men, now look at both of you. You should both be ashamed of yourself to do this to each other." I huffed while she called out for their housekeeper to bring something to cool Vincent's black eye and Christian swollen nose.

„I knew she wouldn't like this arrangement either." Derek laughed.

„You knew and didn't stop them?" She asked annoyed with her brother.

„Now, sweetheart, it was either this or them meeting on the dueling field. I do believe you prefer this outcome." Derek asked still amused while Ana made sure that Christian's nosebleed had stopped before she looked at Vincent.

„So, there will be no duel?"

„No dear, you would never forgive me if I was to take the life of the man that you love, now would you?"

„No." She said quietly.

„Wonderful, now will you marry me?" Christian asked.

„No." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

„Fine, since you didn't mind sharing your bed with me I will take you with me right away and keep you as my mistress." Christian snapped.

„So that is the only reason why you want to marry me... well, I'm certain you can find another woman to warm your bed, mylord." She snapped back at him and left the room with her head held high.

„Hell and devil, your sister is going to drive me insane." Christian exclaimed and ran after her until he caught up with her by the stairs.

„Now, I'm telling you, enough is enough, Anastasia. You will marry me come Sunday or so help me I will take you across my knee and blister your backside!" He said and that only seemed to make her angrier.

„Why would you care... soon enough you will find another woman to peak your interest." She snapped.

„Oh, I see that's why you are angry with me." He smirked and she glared right back. Damn, this little woman would keep him on his toes but he couldn't wait to finally start their married life.

„Don't look at me like that..." She pouted.

„Don't you know that I love you, Anastasia?"

„You never said it." She insisted.

„Well, I do... so much so that I will put you across my knee if you remain stubborn and deny to marry me."

„Ask me again then."

„Will you marry me, Anastasia?"

„Yes." She said with a big smile just as her brother's came into the hallway but Christian didn't care and kissed her.

„Oh god damn, get the darn priest now those two just can't take their hands off each other." Vincent growled.

„Don't be so grumpy, Vincent. You wanted me to find a husband and be happy. Well, I'm very happy." She said and leaned up to kiss her future husband again not caring if her brothers could see them, they would just have to get used to it.

„Does this mean I can send someone to get my parents here and marry you today?" Christian asked hopeful.

„Yes."

„So, I get to take you home with me today?"

„Yes... and I won't even make you sleep on the sofa." She said with a shy smile.

„That is a very good plan, love, because I don't think I have a sofa big enough for us to sleep on it together." He said with a wink and she had to laugh.

„Then that shall be the first item of furniture I am going to pick out."

„Oh, so you are going to remodel my home?"

„I haven't seen it so far, but I'm sure there will have to be some changes to make."

„Whatever you say, love... but was I seeing things or was my grandmother's coach outside when I arrived."

„She was, but I made her leave. She wasn't happy with me."

„Why?" He smirked.

„Well, she was being rather unpleasant, so I told her to leave the house and that if she dares to expose you I would make sure to let all of London know how upset her family is that she has become senile in her old age." She said and he kissed her again.

„Please don't ever change." He said and just a little over an hour later his parents arrived alongside father Andrew.

The ceremony only took a few minutes but it ended with both them kissing for such a long time that all of her brothers, the priest and his father had to start calling them out because their throat clearing had been ignored by both of them and they still went on for a few more moments until they had to stop to come up for air.

„Well, at least they are married now." Vincent muttered under his breath.

„Did anyone ever doubt that we would get there eventually?" Ana asked innocently to which all of her brothers started to mutter something unintelligible.

„So, you were sure all along that we would end up together?" Christian asked her softly.

„But of course, I made a promise to myself when I was twelve years old that I would either marry you and not marry at all..."

„When you were twelve?" He asked surprised.

„Yes, do you want to know why?"

„Yes."

„When I was twelve years old I was playing in gardens and got bored, so I went inside an heard you say to my brothers that you feel sorry for the poor guy who would be my husband one day seeing that I was such a brat and rather unappealing looking too... so, I decided to make you eat your words by becoming the poor guy who would end up marrying me." She said and everyone in the room, except for her husband who was looking rather shamefaced, started to laugh.

„I guess, I should apologize, love... but then again if I remember it correctly that was around the same time where you found your love for playing tricks on your brothers and I happened to become one of your favorite victims as well." He said now amused by a fact that at the time had annoyed him to no end.

„Luckily for you, I have outgrown that phase a long time since and I'm no longer rather unappealing looking... but then again maybe with your old age you are just suffering from a weakened eyesight." She giggled.

„If that is so, then I'm rather happy with what my eyes are tricking me to see. And now that you are officially mine, I'm going to take you home." He said picked her up and left with her in his arms before anyone was able to protest. He wanted her too much to wait until after dinner or even before they reached his home. So instead he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her the moment the coach began to move.

„You are mine now, Ana." He whispered against her lips.

„Yes." She whispered back and this time it was her who initiated their kiss.

„Getting brave, aren't we." He chuckled.

„I'm a married woman now, mylord... if I want to kiss my husband I can."

„Do you want to do more than just kissing?"

„Not here." She gasped and he laughed.

„No, not here... but if I do remember it correctly I promised you we wouldn't leave my bedroom for a month... so you better not make any plans because I fully intend to make good on my promise."

„I will hold you to it." She said smiling. The man had put her through hell and back, ruined her reputation and left her at the altar... and still, she loved him with all her heart, didn't care what anyone else would think of her because to her all that mattered was what he thought of her and he loved her. She had won the heart of the man who held hers in his hands and she would make sure that his heart would remain hers forever...

 _ **One more chapter left...**_


	10. Chapter 10

True to Christian's words, it was a month later when the newlyweds decided to move to his country estate, so Ana could have their first child in peace and quiet. His grandmother had not revealed his secret and with them being married most people had lost interest in the scandal even after it had become obvious that Ana was with child. Still, they had spent most of their time at home, just enjoying the company of the other. Her brothers had been a bit upset that they wanted to spend more time in the country than London but all of them knew that Ana wasn't a social creature and preferred to live outside of the city.

When they reached his estate Ana couldn't believe it. She hadn't been to Northumberland since her parents had died but she knew his estate.

„Do you like it, love?" He asked after he had helped her out of the coach.

„You came here to hide from me?" She asked amused.

„Yes, why?"

„Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Stanton Manor the neighboring estate?"

„Why yes, how do you know that? I wanted to buy the land too. It has a lot of potential and it has a lake that I rather like. Sadly, the land stewart who looks after it for the owner has made it clear that the estate is not for sale for any price."

„I know." She said while trying not to burst into a fit of giggle.

„You know... wait... no!" He said now laughing too.

„Yes, that would have been a fine surprise when I would have come here to visit the neighbors and had found you." She giggled and he kissed her.

„It looks like we would have found together either way."

„I know... so, what are you going to do with Stanton Manor?" She asked.

„Me?"

„Well, yes, oh dear... I never told you. You see my maternal grandfather was a genius when it came to financial business and estates. He only had one child, my mother and she passed a year before he passed away. So, he left everything to his grandchildren. He left me Stanton Manor as well as 500.000 pounds... all of it has become yours with the wedding." She said and he blinked.

„Why hasn't he put in his will that something was left for you to keep?" He asked. It was considered normal for a woman who was an heiress to at least get something to keep, so this seemed rather odd.

„As I said he was a financial genius. He knew he didn't have to do it considering that I had already inherited another estate in York and 300.000 pounds from my parents which are to be kept by myself even after marriage, though my brothers have looked after everything for me until now, so I would prefer it if you could do the same for me now." She said.

„As you wish, love... and since the lake is ours now I fully intend to make love to you there come summer." He said and she blushed.

„Outside, that's scandalous." She said but the look on her face told him that she would easily be convinced.

„Come, let's get you inside. It's already late for lunch and our child needs food." He said took her hand and led her into the house and into the dining room where they had lunch before Ana decided to take a nap, so she would be well rested before he would show her their new home.

Christian had spoken to his house steward and then went upstairs to the master bedroom and sat down in the armchair by the window to watch Ana sleep. He just couldn't help it, looking at her had become his favorite pastime, especially while she was asleep and looked so peaceful and relaxed.

He was happy, but with her pregnancy progressing there was also worry. Yes, he was happy to become a father but he couldn't allow himself to be just happy until the child was born and Anastasia was fine too. Two of his friends had lost their wives in the childbed, one of them not one but three wives in a little less than five years and the thought that his wife wouldn't survive the birth of their child terrified him.

She didn't seem to worry at all. After all her own mother had given birth to four healthy children, three of them sons who had been rather large at birth. She also knew many young Ladies who had had children in the last year or two and none of them had died giving birth but it was no help to him. No, he wouldn't stop worrying until their child was born and both Ana and the child would come out of it alive and healthy.

He watched her as she turned in her sleep and rested one hand on her belly. He couldn't resist and moved closer to rest his own hand on her belly where he could feel his child move. It was still so very fascinating to him to feel the movement of the child. The other day when they had just woken up and he looked at her bare belly he could even make out a foot when the baby had kicked her.

After Ana was awake they decided to go for a stroll and he showed her the land that came with the estate which bordered on hers... well his now but he would think about what to do with that land later. He would keep it, that he was sure off but they clearly needed two big houses, so maybe one was to be kept for their child as an inheritance.

„What would you have done?" Ana asked him.

„Done about what, love?"

„If you had found me here as your new neighbor." She asked.

„Well, first I would have brought you to my home and then I would have taken you to my bed to make love to you while we had time until the priest arrived to marry us."

„You would have married me?"

„Sweetheart, I was miserable since the second I left your home and London. There was nothing that would have been able to keep my mind off of you. No matter how much I immersed myself in work or how much drink I would have, you've been a constant on my mind which is why I decided to come home. But now that we are on the topic, why did you not tell me that you are carrying my child before I deserted you?" He asked and she blushed.

„I didn't want you to stay and marry me because I'm carrying your child. I wanted you to marry me for myself and no other reason and... nevermind."

„Tell me, what is on your mind." He asked gently.

„I knew I would never be able to forgive you had you left me knowing I'm carrying your child."

„I wouldn't have... well, at least I hope I wouldn't have. I was in such a state of distress I don't know what I would have done." He admitted which was why both were thankful she hadn't said a word back then.

Three months later Christian found himself in the salon of his home with his father and all three of Ana's brothers. They had arrived a week ago alongside his mother and cousin Mia. The women were upstairs staying with Ana while she was giving birth to their first child.

Her pains had started early in the morning but she hadn't told him until after lunch and he still couldn't believe that she had convinced him to take her out on a morning stroll while her pains had already started. Now, it was after midnight and all he could do was wait. His father was sitting in an armchair and was reading. Miles was passed out drunk on the sofa, Vincent was pacing the room and Derek was trying to keep him from running upstairs and stay with his wife himself.

Twice he had run out of the room, both times Ana's scream could have been heard through the hallway but Derek had pulled him back. He was right of course, he had no business being in there after all he had no idea how to be of any help while his wife was giving birth to their child.

His mother had come down a few times to tell everyone that Ana was doing fine but it had been more than two hours since she had come down the last time and it had been more than fifteen minutes since the last scream could have been heard. Something was wrong, he just knew it. This was his punishment. He had treated her so poorly and now he was being punished and she was taken from him while giving birth to his child.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to find out why no one was giving them any news. He had just left the salon and was almost by the stairs when there was another scream and he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder.

„Please, come back to the salon, I know you want to see her, frankly, so do I, but neither of us can do anything for her right now." Derek said and pulled Christian back into the salon while the screams where still coming from the bedroom upstairs.

„Knock me out." Christian pleaded.

„Can't do that, Ana will have my arse if I do so. Come have a drink." Derek said, but Christian hadn't touched it even thirty minutes later when suddenly his cousin came into the salon.

„What is happening?"

„Everyone is alright, give us ten more minutes and you can see your wife." Mia announced with a huge smile.

„Ana is alright?"

„Yes, your mother and her maid are with her. Come up in ten minutes." She said.

„The child?"

„Healthy and so very beautiful."

„What is it?"

„Ana asked me not to tell, she wants you to see for yourself." Lady Mia said and left the room.

Exactly ten minutes later Christian ran up the stairs and was let into the bedroom by his mother. Ana was lying in bed, she looked a bit pale and tired but she was smiling at him and that was all he needed to run to the bed and his her.

„Are you alright, love?"

„Yes... just very tired." She said her voice a little hoarse.

„Sleep then."

„I will, but first don't you want to meet your child?" She asked and as soon as the words had left her mouth his mother came around and placed the child in his arms. He opened the blanket and smiled.

„A son... thank you, love. He is precious." He said and kissed the chubby cheek of his son. He could already see himself in the child that had a headful of dark, copper-colored hair that he had no doubt would be as unruly as his own when he was a little older.

„Christian?" Ana asked but he just couldn't take his eyes of his son.

„Yes, love?"

„Don't you want to hold your other son, too?" She asked amusement evident in her voice and his head snapped up to her. For a moment his eyes locked with hers but then they moved to the bundle that was safely cradled in her arms.

„Twins?" He asked.

„Yes, it came as quite the surprise... Mia was almost out of the door to inform you that our son was born when the pains started again. Your mother informed me that twins were running in your father's family. Here, hold him." She said and he gave his first son to his mother to take his second son in his arms and this little boy was clearly taking after his mother with her dark brown hair and huge blue eyes.

„The best of both of us." He murmured and kissed the second child.

„Have you thought about names?" Ana asked him and he smiled.

„The one in your arms will be named Theodore and this little fellow is going to be named Mason." He informed her.

„After my father?" Ana asked moved.

„Yes, love." He said and smiled. Not only had his wife come out of this alive but she had also given him two sons, he couldn't be happier even if he tried.

Five years later

„Look at them, aren't they adorable?" Ana asked as she watched her children. Her twin boys were five years old now, followed by another boy, Raymond, who would turn four soon. And then there was the youngest, her daughter, Elisabeth, or Ella how they called her. She was just a year old and had recently started to walk. Now, she was toddling around the room each of the twins held her by a hand to keep her steady while little Raymond was walking in front of her encouraging her to take just a few more steps to reach the blanket where their toys were lying on the floor.

„They sure are, love and I'm very happy to see how protective our boys are over her." He said and kissed his wife's temple while they were sitting on the sofa watching their children play in their London home. They had come to London to attend Derek's wedding.

He was the last of her brother's to get married and by now she had five little nieces and nephews from her older siblings. The scandalous events that had taken place before she had gotten married were long forgotten and so was the thread that Christian's secret would ever be exposed.

His grandmother had passed away just two weeks after Ana had the twins and then there was Lady Hensley. Her passion for spreading rumors and sharing gossip had become her downfall in the end. She had made it public that a well-known Lord's tastes were rather deprived. Not even two days later while taking a stroll in Hyde Park she had been assaulted and been assaulted and died the same day of severe blood loss from a stab wound. The man who assaulted her was a hired hitman who claimed to have been hired by the same deprived Lord. There was no proof, so he was left to hang alone, however, the Lord had soon after left London and died in riding accident only months after that.

Of course, there were enough bored, gossip-hungry Ladies to take her place in the gossip mills but Ana had learned to simply avoid and ignore them. She was happiest to live far away from London with her husband and children. She had made some good friends in Northumberland and that along with her family was all that she needed. Much to her surprise, soon after Vincent had married, he had moved to Northumberland himself, so she was very close with her sister in law, Lady Amber, who also preferred to stay in the country.

Though most of her time was spent with her husband who involved her in most of his activities. When he had shared with her that he would love to travel the seas they had decided to travel when their children were all in school to see what else this world had to offer.

She was happy, she found the man of her dreams and made him hers, even when with all the scandals and secrets there was nothing that could keep them apart and she knew it would forever stay that way...

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and commenting :) I'm going to upload the prolog for a new full-length story called It Happened that Night tomorrow...**_

 _ **Sunny xxx**_


End file.
